


BACIARSI E TOCCARSI

by kate_kate



Series: L'educazione di Alexander Lightwood [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec fandom
Genre: Gioco di Ruolo, M/M, Magnus dà lezioni di sesso ad Alec, baci, i colori danno sicurezza, massaggi erotici, sesso sano e consensuale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Alec decide di scoprire il sesso con chi se ne intende ed è...molto meglio di quanto non si aspettasse.Una divertente serie sexy di incontri Malec ideata e scritta dall'amica Maria @Atowncalledmalec, che ringrazio per aver acconsentito alla traduzione.





	BACIARSI E TOCCARSI

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Kissing and Massage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625812) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 



 

Alec Lightwood stringeva in mano il volantino mentre saliva sull'ascensore fino all'appartamento del signor Bane, con le farfalle che svolazzavano nello stomaco mentre la sua agitazione cresceva. Guardò la pubblicità, leggendola per la centesima volta:

 

**_Educazione sessuale 101_ **

 

**_Sei nuovo al sesso?_ **

**_Non hai mai trovato il tempo di perdere la verginità?_ **

**_È passato un po' troppo dall’ultima volta?_ **

**_Hai bisogno di rispolverare le tue abilità?_ **

**_Hai bisogno di imparare nuove tecniche per soddisfare e sorprendere il tuo partner?_ **

 

**_Permetti al signor Bane di insegnarti l'arte dell'amore. Con il nostro corso di dodici settimane, ti esibirai al meglio in pochissimo tempo. Sorprendi il tuo partner con le fantastiche abilità che apprenderai durante le nostre lezioni settimanali, impostate secondo i tuoi ritmi, nella nostra struttura di apprendimento all'avanguardia._ **

 

**_Si accettano single e coppie._ **

 

**_Discrezione assicurata._ **

 

**_Soddisfatti o rimborsati!_ **

 

Quando raggiunse l'appartamento, Alec controllò di nuovo l'indirizzo nella parte inferiore del volantino, tirandosi il colletto mentre immaginava chissà quali nuove abilità avrebbe potuto imparare. Alzò la mano, pronto a bussare alla porta prima di chiedersi se fosse una buona idea. Era il nuovo Capo dell'Istituto di New York e il signor Bane era il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn ... se fosse venuto fuori che loro erano ...

 

Il conflitto interno di Alec si interruppe bruscamente quando la porta si aprì prima che potesse decidersi. Batté le palpebre quando vide l'uomo che aveva risposto alla porta, gli occhi che si muovevano su e giù in uno sguardo tipo ascensore, che sarebbe stato ovvio anche per un cieco. Stava esaminando il signor Bane. E gli piaceva quello che vedeva.

 

"Signor Bane?" chiese Alec, scuotendo la testa per cercare di schiarirsi le idee, il signor Bane era davvero sexy! Lo Stregone indossava un paio di boxer rossi e una vestaglia di raso nero, nient’altro.

 

"Magnus Bane. Lei è il signor Lightwood, giusto?” chiese Magnus, tendendo la mano verso quell'uomo mentre i suoi occhi lo percorrevano. Il suo sguardo indugiò sulla runa sul collo del signor Lightwood e sul paio visibili sul suo avambraccio, quando l'uomo gli prese la mano.

 

"Sì ... certo ... voglio dire sì, sono Alec Lightwood," disse Alec, schiarendo la voce rauca mentre stringeva con decisione la mano che gli era stata offerta e poi seguì il signor Bane quando lo Stregone gli fece cenno di entrare. Si guardò intorno, osservando il bell’arredamento nel corridoio.

 

"Per favore mi segua, la mia classe è da questa parte. Prima dovremo occuparci dei documenti e iniziare con una valutazione" disse Magnus, guidando l'alto e figo Shadowhunter attraverso il suo loft e in classe.

 

Alec fissò ad occhi spalancati la "classe" in cui il signor Bane lo aveva portato. Osservò l'ampio letto al centro della stanza e i mobiletti con gli sportelli a vetro lungo le pareti rosse, pieni di giocattoli e strumenti strani che non aveva mai visto prima.

 

Lo sguardo di Alec trasalì alla vista delle catene che pendevano dal soffitto e di una strana panca nell'angolo, con delle cinghie attaccate, chiedendosi in che cosa si fosse cacciato. Distolse lo sguardo, e un rossore colpevole si diffuse sulle sue guance quando si sentì scoperto a fissarsi attorno.

 

"Quella è una panca per accoppiamento, caro," disse Magnus quando vide Alec che fissava la panchina nell'angolo. "Non ti preoccupare, possiamo arrivarci, se è qualcosa che ti piacerebbe conoscere," disse, indicando il piccolo tavolo e le sedie nell'angolo dietro la porta. "Ti spiacerebbe sederti?"

 

Alec annuì, sbalordito, in silenzio. Presa la sedia che gli era stata offerta, gli occhi incollati al signor Bane che si era seduto accanto a lui e aveva schioccato le dita, e si trascinò al proprio posto pulendosi di nascosto i palmi sudati sui jeans sotto il tavolo.

 

"Per prima cosa, vorrei che tu firmassi questo," disse Magnus, porgendogli un foglio di carta e sorridendo alla confusione sul viso del signor Lightwood. "È un accordo di non divulgazione, ci protegge entrambi. Queste lezioni sono private e dovrebbero essere trattate con la massima riservatezza. Se firmerai, potremo iniziare subito. "

 

Alec lesse rapidamente il documento, sorpreso di dover firmare qualcosa. Constatato che era tutto in ordine, appoggiò sul foglio la penna che il signor Bane gli aveva offerto e firmò.

 

Magnus firmò a sua volta e mise il documento in un faldone contrassegnandolo con “ _Mr. Lightwood”_  prima di rivolgersi al soggetto. Giocò con la penna, alzando lo sguardo su di lui e gli porse un altro foglio di carta.

 

"Per ottenere il massimo dalle tue lezioni, devi rispondere a queste domande con completa onestà, sono per il tuo beneficio", disse Magnus, risedendosi per osservare la reazione del signor Lightwood al questionario.

 

Alec lesse le domande. Il questionario cominciava in modo piuttosto innocente, nome, età, professione. Iniziò a riempirlo, scorrendo lentamente la lista. Nei suoi occhi si accese una luce perplessa quando lesse la quarta e la quinta domanda.

 

"Stato? esperienza? "chiese, le sopracciglia compresse in una linea sottile e interrogativa.

 

"intende se sei vergine o no e che tipo di esperienza sessuale hai già," disse Magnus con un'alzata di spalle. "Il questionario è complesso per una ragione, le tue risposte determineranno se iniziare con le basi o con lezioni più avanzate", disse, facendogli un cenno di incoraggiamento.

 

"Oh, beh, c'era questa ragazza, Jessica Hawkblue e noi ... ci abbiamo provato ..." Alec si interruppe, cercando di dare a bere al signor Bane la stessa palla che da anni propinava ai suoi amici e alla sua famiglia. A differenza che con la sua famiglia, tuttavia, non riuscì a incontrare lo sguardo del signor Bane, quando lo disse. Lo Stregone era un professionista, capace a fargli sputare tutto.

 

Magnus fissò il signor Lightwood, alzando un sopracciglio a quella ridicola bugia, osservando come Alec non lo stava guardando negli occhi e l'espressione evasiva sul suo viso. Quel ragazzo era gay com’era lungo il giorno, se era in grado di giudicare. E lui era un eccellente giudice delle persone.

 

"Signor Lightwood, vorrei che tu sapessi che non ci sono giudizi in questa classe. Ho insegnato a molti studenti, a molti livelli diversi. Devi essere del tutto onesto, altrimenti le lezioni saranno una completa perdita di tempo. Non imparerai le cose di cui hai bisogno, se non riesco a valutarti correttamente, "disse Magnus.

 

Alec aggrottò la fronte mentre faceva scorrere le parole  _vergine_  e  _masturbazione. Tanto vale andare fino in fondo,_  pensò, mentre crocettava la parola  _gay_  sotto “orientamento sessuale”.  _Congratulazioni, hai appena fatto coming out._

 

Alec riempì il resto delle domande in silenzio, reprimendo il suo imbarazzo fino a quando l'ultima gli fece guardare ancora una volta il signor Bane. "Interessi?" domandò, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto indicare i suoi hobby. Cioè il tiro con l'arco, il sarcasmo e uccidere demoni, ma non era sicuro del perché il signor Bane avrebbe dovuto desiderare di saperlo.

 

"Cosa ti piacerebbe imparare?" chiese Magnus, girando il foglio per mostrargli le opzioni sul retro. "In questo modo, possiamo generare un programma per i tuoi gusti e aggiungere le tue preferenze se c'è qualcosa, in particolare, che ameresti provare", sottolineò, guardando Alec come un falco. Non gli sfuggì il modo in cui gli occhi di Alec si spostarono di nuovo sulla panca e sulle catene.

 

_Interessante,_ pensò Magnus quando vide il bagliore negli occhi dello Shadowhunter. Aveva visto la parola  _"vergine"_  e aveva già iniziato a formulare un piano di lezioni, ma in quel momento riconsiderò la cosa, mentre osservava Alec fare le sue scelte, prendendo nota di alcune delle modalità più avanzate. Dire che Alexander lo aveva già sorpreso sarebbe stato un eufemismo.

 

Quando ebbe finito, Alec controllò la lista combattendo il rossore che gli saliva alle guance. Non si era aspettato di poter scegliere, pensando che gli sarebbe stata data una lista di ciò che avrebbe imparato. Pensò che forse alcune delle scelte erano un po' sfacciate, ma aveva accesso a internet e aveva la sua giusta dose di fantasie. Se avesse avuto la possibilità di imparare qualcosa su queste, avrebbe colto al volo l'occasione.

 

Magnus prese il questionario compilato e lo sfiorò, prendendo nota delle risposte e formulando di conseguenza il suo programma di lezioni, mentre esaminava la lista.

 

"Qui dice che ti sei già disegnato una runa per prevenire il passaggio di infezioni sessualmente trasmissibili? Sei aggiornato su pratiche sessuali sicure, preservativi, lubrificanti sicuri?" chiese Magnus annuendo quando Alec lo confermò. "E tu sai che gli Stregoni non possono né contrarre né passare malattie?" chiese.

 

"Sì, sono aggiornato," disse Alec, sforzandosi di non mentire e di proclamare che l'aveva già fatto più volte e che aveva sempre usato gli strumenti e le tecniche giuste. Non lo avrebbe aiutato ed era un meccanismo di difesa ridicolo, che stava cercando di smettere di usare.

 

"Eccellente. Potremo fare a meno dei preservativi, se sei d’accordo, ma mi aspetto che tu pratichi sesso sicuro quando applichi queste tecniche al di fuori di questa stanza, la tua salute e quella delle persone con cui lavori sono della massima importanza". Magnus posò la penna sul foglio e cominciò a prendere appunti sul questionario di Alec, avendo lo Shadowhunter acconsentito, spiegando alcune cose man mano che scriveva.

 

"Qualche appunto prima di iniziare. Non ti dirò quali saranno le lezioni fino al giorno in cui le terremo, uno studente di solito prova a cercare informazioni sull'argomento e Internet è un pozzo nero. Mi aspetto che tu venga preparato, pulito e presentabile ad ogni lezione, come farò io. Qui dice che sei pronto a cambiare posizione, intendi quello che alcuni chiamerebbero uno scambio di parti? " chiese Magnus, annuendo quando Alec annuì a sua volta.

 

"Useremo un sistema di colori ogni volta. La parola verde significa che siamo a nostro agio per continuare. La parola "giallo" significa che uno di noi è a disagio e l'altro dovrebbe ritirarsi e procedere con cautela. Se uno di noi dice la parola rosso, tutto si ferma, immediatamente, indipendentemente da ciò che sta accadendo. Ognuno di noi può usare una di quelle parole, in qualsiasi momento, capito? " disse Magnus, guardando Alec negli occhi per essere sicuro.

 

"Verde ... giallo ... rosso ..." disse Alec, un po' confuso sul perché dovesse trovarsi a dire una di quelle parole.

 

"Si parla di sicurezza e consenso, Alexander, cose non garantite e che non dovrebbero mai essere date per scontate. Le faccende non vanno sempre lisce e ognuno di noi deve essere in grado di dare o revocare il consenso in qualsiasi momento senza dover affrontare ripercussioni, " disse Magnus, posando la penna per offrire ad Alec tutta la sua attenzione.

 

"È una parte importante dell'apprendimento. Tu vuoi conoscere il sesso, hai mostrato un interesse per questi argomenti, ma questo non significa che ti piaceranno quando inizieremo. Ti chiederò a intervalli regolari qual è il tuo colore.

 

Quindi, se usi il colore rosso, interromperemo immediatamente tutte le attività senza conseguenze. Io potrò fare lo stesso, potrò usare i miei colori in qualsiasi momento," spiegò di nuovo Magnus. Era la lezione più importante che potesse offrire e doveva essere sicuro che Alec avesse capito.

 

"Capisco, ma perché i colori?" domandò Alec, confuso. "Perché non dire solo si o no?" si chiese ad alta voce.

 

"Queste non sono parole che si dicono di solito entro i confini della camera da letto, o al di fuori", disse Magnus, guardando la lista di Alec. "L’ _edging_ per esempio. Ha a che fare con il ritardare o negare gli orgasmi. Se ti chiedessi se vuoi continuare e tu dicessi "no" quando sei disperato, ma invece lo volessi davvero, ci rimetteresti. Supplicare può implicare una certa confusione. Se ti piace questa cosa, implorerai l'orgasmo ma in realtà vorrai rimandarlo. L'uso del colore ti assicura di ottenere ciò che realmente desideri. "

 

"Quindi i colori sono solo un altro modo di dire sì o no, ma in maniera più chiara?" chiese Alec, rendendosi conto che non avrebbe dovuto limitarsi a buttare lì colori a caso durante il sesso, o almeno non poteva immaginare una situazione in cui avrebbe voluto farlo. Sembrava un buon ragionamento usare parole insolite, qualcosa che faceva appello al suo lato logico.

 

"Precisamente. È imperativo che tu risponda onestamente con il tuo colore. Se menti, lo saprò e finiremo immediatamente le lezioni. Questo non è negoziabile ed è per la sicurezza di entrambi. Non c'è vergogna nel voler interrompere una scena, se diventa troppo, per nessuno dei due. Non sono immune neppure io dal sentirmi sopraffatto, non importa quanto io sia esperto, "disse Magnus con un sorriso.

 

"Ok capisco. Se qualcosa fa male, posso fermarlo. E se ti faccio male io, puoi fermarlo tu in qualsiasi momento. Nessuno dei due deve essere imbarazzato ", disse Alec, capendo che il signor Bane non lo avrebbe giudicato, se non fosse riuscito a sopportare qualcosa. E lui neppure avrebbe giudicato il signor Bane, se allo Stregone qualcosa non fosse piaciuto, non lo avrebbe gradito neppure lui.

 

"Non si tratta solo degli aspetti fisici. Immagina di aver mentito sul tuo colore, di aver detto verde invece che rosso, immagina come ti sentiresti dopo, se io facessi qualcosa che non volevi. Come faccio a sapere che ti fa male fisicamente o mentalmente se fingi o racconti una bugia? Per quanto ne so, nessuno di noi è un lettore della mente" disse Magnus, continuando quando vide Alec trasalire, per precisare il suo punto di vista.

 

“Immagina come ti sentiresti se  _io_ avessi mentito. Se tu mi facessi qualcosa di spiacevole perché non sapevi che mi stava dando fastidio, perché ti ho mentito. Quei colori sono il nostro consenso, il nostro modo di assicurarci il godimento invece di vivere con dolore o rimpianto dopo ", disse Magnus, notando Alec un cenno del capo, un’espressione inorridita sul volto pallido.

 

"Penso che tu capisca adesso. Inizialmente potremmo divertirci, ma i pensieri o i sentimenti possono cambiare in un batter d'occhi. Ed è qui che entrano in gioco i colori. È un modo per impedire che le cose passino da piacevoli e consensuali a dannose e non consensuali. Non penso che tu sia il tipo di persona che sarebbe in grado di vivere con se stesso in seguito, se avessi tolto a qualcuno il diritto di scegliere. Io so di non esserlo, quel tipo di persona”" disse Magnus dolcemente.

 

"No, non potrei. La mia etica è proteggere, non distruggere", rispose Alec. Il pensiero di forzare Magnus a fare qualcosa che non volesse lo spaventava e certo non voleva essere quello che avrebbe fatto provare a Magnus una sensazione del genere. "Non mentirò mai sul mio colore", disse.

 

"Bene, nemmeno io," disse Magnus con un sorriso. Prese un modulo di consenso, annotando che avevano avuto quella conversazione, e lo fece firmare ad Alec, prima di firmarlo a sua volta.

 

"Ora che tutto è concordato, ci sono ancora due cose da discutere. In primo luogo, per essere chiari, ogni lezione conterrà dimostrazioni e aspetti pratici. Il che significa che passeremo la maggior parte delle nostre lezioni nudi e ci toccheremo l'un l'altro. Come ti senti riguardo a ciò? " chiese, volendo che Alec sapesse esattamente a cosa stava andando incontro.

 

"Verde," disse Alec, sogghignando quando Magnus emise una piccola, soffocata risatina. Gli piaceva quel suono. E gli piaceva il pensiero di toccare e di essere toccato da Magnus, ancora di più. Il suo insegnante era estremamente bello.

 

"Verde", concordò Magnus. Era un po' più subdolo di quanto Alec fosse stato in precedenza quando aveva valutato Alec prima di mettere tutti i moduli e le annotazioni nel file di Alec e prendere il questionario ancora una volta.

 

"Eccellente. Secondo, ti va bene se uso la magia? " chiese Magnus, sperando che Alec dicesse di sì. Avrebbe reso le cose molto più semplici, anche se avrebbe potuto rinunciarvi, se questo avesse messo a disagio lo Shadowhunter.

 

"Sì, naturalmente. È una parte di ciò che sei ", disse Alec, chiedendosi segretamente per cosa Magnus avrebbe dovuto usare la magia, e se fosse riuscito ad assistere alla cosa. Era incuriosito, per non dire altro.

 

"Grazie. Qui dice che la tua esperienza è limitata alla masturbazione. Ne deduco che non hai mai fatto niente con un'altra persona? " chiese Magnus, gli occhi che si alzavano dalla pagina per incontrare lo sguardo di Alec. Il suo rossore era adorabile! "Questo include i baci?" chiese quando Alec annuì.

 

"No, non ho mai baciato nessuno", disse Alec, costringendosi a mantenere il contatto visivo con Magnus. Emise un respiro tremante quando Magnus annuì.

 

"Va bene. Per la nostra prima lezione, quindi, cominceremo con le basi", disse Magnus, mettendo il questionario di Alec nel file e spedendolo via con un fremito del polso, prima di focalizzarsi su Alec. "Questa sera, ci occuperemo due cose. Baciare e toccare. Il massaggio sensuale richiede molto contatto ed è un modo eccellente per conoscere il corpo del tuo partner. Ogni centimetro di esso. Colore?"  

 

"V-verde," mormorò Alec, la sua testa che gli girava un po' al pensiero delle mani di Magnus sul suo corpo. Incontrò lo sguardo di Magnus, vide il sopracciglio alzato e si schiarì la voce. "Verde", disse con fermezza.

 

"Sicuramente verde, non mi aspettavo che tu te ne uscissi e lo dicessi così. In realtà, non so cosa mi aspettassi, ad essere onesto ", disse Alec con una risatina.

 

"Va bene essere nervosi, questo è un grande passo, prenditi sempre un momento per identificare quale colore vuoi usare. Ricorda, puoi cambiare idea in qualsiasi momento, basta dire il colore e quello sarà", disse Magnus.

 

"Perché non iniziamo come abbiamo intenzione di andare avanti? Cominciamo ogni lezione togliendoci i vestiti, perché come ho detto, passeremo la maggior parte del nostro tempo nudi, così potremmo anche metterci a nostro agio l’uno con l’altro ", disse Magnus. E quando Alec spalancò la bocca, Magnus prese l’iniziativa, rimettendosi in piedi e togliendosi la vestaglia e i boxer.

 

Alec cercò di distogliere lo sguardo quando Magnus si tolse la modesta quantità di indumenti che indossava, ma sembrava che allo Stregone non importasse. Alzò lo sguardo quando Magnus gli prese il mento e inclinò la testa all'indietro, fissando i suoi occhi bruni.

 

"Va bene guardare, in effetti, non andremo molto lontano se non ci guardiamo, vero?" chiese Magnus, sorridendo quando Alec rise. "Eccellente, io lavoro sodo su questo corpo e mi piace mostrarlo comunque", aggiunse, girando su se stesso e lasciando che Alec se ne prendesse una vista.

 

Alec non sapeva cosa guardare per primo, gli occhi fuori dalla testa alla vista del corpo sublime di Magnus, i muscoli abbondanti che coprivano il busto e le braccia, le cosce e i polpacci sodi, la splendida pelle dorata, un grosso cazzo che sembrava essere lungo almeno quanto il suo in piena erezione, e che Magnus stava tenendo a riposo, un culo sodo, graziose fossette in fondo alla spina dorsale.  _Per favore non sbavare, lui non ha bisogno di vederti!_ stava urlando fra sé.

 

Magnus nascose il suo sorriso quando si voltò di nuovo verso Alec e vide un inconfondibile desiderio nei suoi begli occhi nocciola. Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e attese con interesse, annuendo quando Alec colse al suggerimento. Si rifiutò di distogliere lo sguardo quando Alec iniziò a spogliarsi, il suo primo test. Capì che probabilmente era la prima volta che Alec si spogliava di fronte a qualcuno, ma se lo Shadowhunter non se la fosse sentita di rimanere nudo, non avrebbe avuto senso continuare.

 

Alec fece un respiro profondo cominciando a togliersi i vestiti, costringendosi a tenere gli occhi aperti, rifiutandosi di nascondersi ma incapace di far tacere i suoi pensieri disordinati.

 

_Fallo e basta, lui è già nudo. È come strappare via uno di quei cerotti da mondani che Clary usa per le sue ferite. Ugh, non pensare a Clary!_

 

Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo e si tolse rapidamente i vestiti, confortandosi al fatto che Magnus era seduto tranquillamente sulla sedia, nudo come il giorno in cui era nato. Niente di speciale.

 

Alec fece un altro respiro tremante quando finalmente si tirò giù i boxer, chiedendosi quante ore avesse impiegato per arrivare fin lì, anche se, in realtà, aveva impiegato al massimo un minuto o due. Ma gli era sembrato di averci messo una vita.

 

_Finirò per non imparare nulla se non riesco a spogliarmi di fronte a lui e sono sicuro che presto avrò su di me più di un semplice sguardo di Mr Bane,_ si disse Alec con fermezza. Facendosi coraggio con quel pensiero, afferrò il bordo dei boxer e li tirò giù, decidendosi.

 

Gli occhi di Magnus si spostarono su e giù per il corpo di Alec quando lo Shadowhunter si fu tolto i boxer: trattenne il fiato per ciò che stava vedendo, lunghe membra, muscoli tonici nelle braccia e nelle gambe, un petto peloso perfetto, un insieme di rune che gli facevano venir voglia di prendere la penna o di usare la lingua per ripercorrerle, muscoli addominali robusti e un bel cazzo lungo. Davvero uno splendido, lungo cazzo.

 

Magnus dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore quando Alec si chinò e prese le sue vesti con le guance fiammeggianti, la prima visione del culo dello Shadowhunter gli fece venir voglia di morderlo.  _Lilith! Controllati, Bane,_  si rimproverò in silenzio. Diede ad Alec un minuto per abituarsi a essere nudo prima di alzarsi e prendere i suoi vestiti.

 

"Colore?" chiese Magnus, piegando gli abiti di Alec con un cenno della mano e spedendoli nel corridoio, nel cesto che era lì per quello scopo.

 

"Verde," disse Alec con fermezza quando Magnus si girò verso di lui, sentendo che il peggio era passato. Non aveva idea di cosa fare con le mani, muovendole a caso prima di giungerle insieme dietro la schiena, la sua posizione di attesa. Che lasciava però scoperto il suo uccello, lì appeso perché lo Stregone lo ammirasse, realizzò, reprimendo un gemito. Lo Stregone lo stava guardando. "Qual è il tuo colore?" chiese, tanto per dire qualcosa.

 

"Il mio colore è verde, Alexander," disse Magnus con un sorriso dolce.  _Verde brillante, verde erba. Verde fluorescente. Scegli tu._ "Grazie per avermelo chiesto," disse, respingendo il pensiero nel prendere la sedia di Alec e sistemarla davanti alla sua. Fece cenno ad Alec di sedersi prima di prendere il proprio posto e spostarsi più vicino, in modo che una delle sue gambe fosse tra le gambe di Alec e una delle gambe di Alec fosse tra le sue, sporgendosi in avanti mentre iniziava a parlare.

 

“Baciare. Non esiste un modo giusto o sbagliato per farlo. Ci sono molti tipi di baci, da un morbido sfiorare le labbra contro le labbra a baci più intensi, baci appassionati che ti rubano il respiro, baci che risucchiano, baci disperati che ti spingono a desiderare di più, il tuo corpo naturalmente ti dirà cosa fare. Ascoltalo, non ti ingannerà quasi mai" disse Magnus, osservando le labbra di Alec prima che i suoi occhi salissero ad incontrare il suo sguardo.

 

"Ti bacerò, adesso," disse Magnus quando si trovò a un paio di centimetri dal viso di Alec, perché anche lui si era avvicinato. I suoi occhi si abbassarono ancora una volta, osservando Alec leccarsi le labbra, mentre lo Shadowhunter fissava le sue. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non aveva pensato di baciare quelle labbra carnose e piene sin da quando Alec aveva varcato la sua porta.

 

Magnus prese il mento di Alec tra l'indice e il pollice, tenendolo in posizione quando lo ebbe inclinato a sufficienza. Lasciò che il suo respiro alitasse sulla pelle di Alec, sentendolo rabbrividire, prima di premere delicatamente le sue labbra sulle sue.

 

Alec smise di respirare quando sentì le piccole ma morbide labbra di Magnus contro le proprie. Il respiro di Magnus si era già mescolato al suo. Sporse le labbra in avanti, sperando che di farlo nel modo giusto. Sospirò contro Magnus quando lui si ritrasse leggermente, un sospiro lieve e tremante. Aprì gli occhi, non si era reso conto di averli chiusi, e guardò negli occhi di Magnus, sospirando ancora quando lui si avvicinò di nuovo.

 

Magnus sfiorò le labbra di Alec una o due volte, poi posò il terzo bacio all'angolo delle sue labbra, indugiando un secondo o due più a lungo ogni volta, ascoltando i suoi respiri che gli risuonavano sempre più forti nelle orecchie. Aprì gli occhi tirandosi leggermente indietro e sorridendo all'espressione sorpresa sul viso di Alec.

 

Alec lo seguì, e i suoi occhi si chiusero di nuovo quando le sue labbra incontrarono quelle di Magnus un po' più intensamente di prima, meno incerte. Ristette nel tocco di Magnus quando questi alzò la mano per accarezzargli il viso, ansimando quando la sua testa si inclinò, la stretta di Magnus più intensa. Sussultò quando sentì la propria mano posarsi sulla coscia di Magnus, sistemandosi tra le sue gambe, sebbene non avesse avuto intenzione di farlo.

 

Magnus afferrò la mano incerta di Alec e se la mise attorno alla nuca, sospirando nel bacio quando le dita di Alec sfiorarono i suoi capelli. Il suo stesso respiro accelerò quando Alec ansimò nella sua bocca, mentre la sua lingua andava a leccare il labbro inferiore del ragazzo.

 

Magnus fece scivolare la lingua contro i denti di Alec, spingendo leggermente quando Alec la aprì un altro po'. Sfiorò con la lingua quella di Alec, intensificando la presa sul suo viso e sfiorandone con il pollice la mascella, sentendo la lingua di Alec incontrare la sua con esitazione.

 

Alec non si era mai reso conto che un bacio potesse fargli provare così tante sensazioni in una volta. Serrò le dita sentendo la fiamma lambirgli le viscere. Il respiro pesante di Magnus contro la sua pelle era caldo, quel suono gli raggiungeva le dita delle mani e dei piedi, sentiva le ginocchia deboli. Gli girava la testa, se a causa della mancanza di ossigeno o dello stupendo profumo di Magnus, non lo sapeva.

 

Tutto ciò rese Alec più audace. Infilò l'altra mano nei capelli di Magnus e incontrò la sua lingua con più insistenza, desiderando danzare al ritmo che Magnus aveva scelto. Gli leccò la lingua, mentre un'altra fiamma si accendeva in lui, bassa nel suo ventre, nelle sue cosce, nei suoi fianchi, ovunque. Percepì un piccolo rumore, che non aveva mai emesso prima, crescergli in fondo alla gola, risuonando bisognoso e disperato alle sue stesse orecchie. Quel suono lo fece ritirare.

 

"Scusa ... io ..." disse Alec senza fiato, cercando di evitare gli occhi di Magnus, l'imbarazzo che lo pervadeva. Non aveva mai fatto quel rumore nella sua vita. "Non so che suono fosse ... io ..."

 

"Non scusarti mai, Alec, quel suono era piacere, uno dei motivi principali per baciare qualcuno in modo romantico. È perfettamente normale emettere suoni quando si bacia qualcuno, fa sì che l'altra persona sappia che sta facendo qualcosa di giusto, fa sapere loro che lo stai godendo "disse Magnus, altrettanto senza fiato.

 

"Ascolta i suoni che produco, usali come guida per il tuo corpo" disse Magnus, osservando la luce negli occhi di Alec, il rossore delle sue guance e il lieve gonfiore delle labbra già piene di Alec con un sorriso, vedendo quanto lui fosse coinvolto. "Comincia un bacio, come ho fatto io, e ascolta le mie reazioni, fai solo ciò che senti naturale", disse.

 

Il cuore di Alec batteva ancora forte quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulle labbra di Magnus; già desideroso di assaggiarli di nuovo, si leccò ancora le proprie. Fece passare la mano dietro alla nuca di Magnus, guardandolo negli occhi prima di tirarlo leggermente a sé e sporgendosi a sua volta.

 

Premette nuovamente le labbra su quelle di Magnus, più forte di prima, inclinando leggermente la testa mentre scivolava in avanti sulla sedia. Ascoltò i suoni emessi da Magnus, il suo respiro che si faceva più pesante e i suoni delicati nella parte posteriore della gola dello Stregone, quando gli leccò il labbro, come gli aveva fatto lui prima.

 

Succhiò il labbro inferiore di Magnus, non con forza, ma incapace di trattenersi, scivolando ancora più vicino. Sentì tremare lo stomaco quando Magnus emise un piccolo suono simile a un gemito, mentre le loro gambe si sfioravano. E non era l'unica cosa che si agitava.

 

Magnus sussultò quando la coscia di Alec, posizionata tra le sue, ne sfiorò l’interno. Sorrise contro le labbra di Alec quando lui decise di spingere dentro la sua bocca. Premette la propria lingua contro la sua, emettendo una vibrazione dal fondo della gola quando Alec approfondì ulteriormente il bacio, lottando per prendere il comando. Era quello che sperava.

 

Alec fece come gli aveva detto Magnus, lasciando che il suo corpo prendesse il sopravvento. La sua mano gli scivolò sul collo, attirando a sé il corpo dello Stregone prima che questi scivolasse verso il basso, sfiorando il petto saldo di Magnus mentre l'altra mano gli stringeva i capelli. Seguì i suoi movimenti, voltando istintivamente la testa insieme a lui, per continuare a leccargli la bocca. I suoni che Magnus stava emettendo facevano contrarre il suo pene che stava sfiorando la gamba dello Stregone.  _Merda!_

 

Magnus interruppe il bacio, questa volta, quando sentì l'esitazione di Alec: entrambi respiravano a fatica. "Colore?" chiese, volendo sapere se Alec si era reso conto di aver esitato e se si sentisse a disagio.

 

"Verde" borbottò Alec, incapace di fermare i suoi occhi che guizzavano verso il proprio pene eretto, mortificato dalla reazione del suo corpo a un bacio. Tentò di incrociare le gambe, un'impresa impossibile, con la coscia di Magnus nel mezzo. "Mi sono lasciato un po’…trascinare", disse, arrossendo furiosamente.

 

"Stai parlando del fatto che ti sei eccitato per il bacio?" chiese Magnus, decidendo di parlare chiaro e chiedere. Non gli era sfuggito il modo in cui Alec aveva cercato di incrociare le gambe, e il fatto che si fosse chinato leggermente. "È una reazione perfettamente naturale, sai?" disse quando Alec lo guardò con un cenno imbarazzato. Indicò il proprio pene, Alec non era stato l'unico a reagire.

 

Gli occhi di Alec si spalancarono quando vide l’erezione di Magnus, dimenticando il proprio imbarazzo. Dovette combattere l'impulso di allungare la mano e toccarlo, il sesso di Magnus sembrava altrettanto affamato quanto il proprio.

 

"Il tuo corpo è fatto per reagire così a un bacio," disse Magnus alzandosi e tirando Alec con sé. Agitò la mano e mandò il letto ad appoggiarsi contro il muro, prima di schioccare le dita ed evocare un lettino per massaggi.

 

"I nostri corpi sono pieni di terminazioni nervose, i recettori che ci dicono che il tatto è una cosa piacevole. Quando una parte del corpo reagisce, il resto di solito la segue ", disse Magnus, accompagnando Alec al lettino e facendogli cenno di sdraiarsi. "Sulla schiena", disse quando Alec fece per mettersi a pancia sotto. Scelse di non sottolineare quanto sarebbe stato scomodo il contrario.

 

Alec si arrampicò sul lettino da massaggio, la sua mortificazione completa quando il suo pene rimase ritto. Voleva rimettersi i vestiti e andarsene, non farsi più vedere. E rivestirsi sembrava sempre più necessario di minuto in minuto. Ma voleva saperne di più, così si costrinse a restare immobile e fissare il soffitto.

 

"Alexander, lo prometto, non c'è niente di cui essere imbarazzato," disse Magnus dolcemente, guardando lo Shadowhunter che giaceva rigido sul lettino. Con un piccolo sospiro, prese la mano di Alec nella sua, aspettando che Alec lo guardasse. "Ho avuto la stessa identica reazione," disse, guardando Alec negli occhi mentre prendeva la sua mano e la premeva sul proprio pene.

 

Alec sentì gli occhi quasi uscirgli dalla testa. Rimase a bocca aperta come un pesce quando Magnus gli prese la mano e la premette sul suo sesso rigido. D’istinto, avvolse la mano intorno a quella di Magnus, e facendolo fece guizzare gli occhi verso di lui, vedendo lo Stregone fargli un cenno d’assenso.

 

La piccola parte del cervello di Alec che stava ancora lavorando registrò che teneva in mano il cazzo di un altro uomo. I suoi occhi si spostarono di nuovo verso di lui mentre muoveva la mano, tastando ogni centimetro, le sue dita che correvano sulla punta liscia prima di lasciarlo andare, sicuro che non avrebbe dovuto godersela così tanto, Magnus stava cercando di dimostrare la sua tesi, dopo tutto.

 

"Qualcosa a cui dovrai abituarti, mentre andiamo avanti, è che ognuno di noi è destinato ad avere un'erezione in qualsiasi momento, e non c'è vergogna in questo, è un po' il punto centrale. Succederanno molte cose e questo ci tornerà utile", disse Magnus, sogghignando quando Alec scoppiò in una risata sollevata.

 

Anche Magnus si trovò ridere, felice che Alec ne vedesse il lato divertente. "Colore?" chiese, guardando Alec negli occhi.

 

"Verde", disse Alec, quasi ridendo istericamente dal sollievo.  _Ho avuto un’erezione davanti a lui e non sono morto, lui ne ha avuta una di fronte a me e io l'ho toccato._ Aveva ottenuto già più di quanto si aspettasse. Fino a quel momento, era stata una buona giornata, nel suo tentativo di non morire vergine. E non era ancora finita.

 

Magnus fece un passo indietro dal lettino con un cenno del capo, schioccando le dita per produrre un tavolino, pieno di oli e gel. Si tolse tutti i suoi anelli e li depositò sul tavolo, raccolse un olio da massaggio profumato al caprifoglio e lo scaldò dolcemente con la sua magia prima di versarne un po' sul palmo e strofinarsi le mani.

 

"Ci sono molte parti del corpo che hanno più terminazioni nervose, e che producono piacere se baciate, succhiate o massaggiate, quelle che chiamiamo zone erogene", disse Magnus. Guardando Alec negli occhi, iniziò a massaggiare l'olio nella mano di Alec. "Alcune di esse hanno abbastanza recettori da produrre un orgasmo, ecco perché il tatto è una parte così importante del sesso."

 

Alec quasi sobbalzò quando Magnus iniziò a massaggiarsi la mano. Non era proprio sicuro del perché, non era come se non l'avesse visto prepararsi. Forse era l’idea di avere finalmente le mani di qualcun altro sul suo corpo, qualcosa a cui aveva pensato - e cercato di non pensare - per anni.

 

Gli occhi di Alec si chiusero quando Magnus iniziò a disegnare cerchi piccoli e sicuri nel palmo della sua mano, a volte scivolando giù per strofinare insieme le dita, era bello. Sembrava “giusto”, e sentiva la sua goffaggine scivolare via. Dimenò le dita dei piedi, il respiro regolare, i pensieri che gli fluttuavano lentamente via dalla testa.

 

Magnus si concentrò sulle parti sensibili delle mani di Alec, le dita, le punte, avvicinandosi lentamente al polso, osservando le reazioni di lui per tutto il tempo, mentre modellava l’intensità del suo tocco. Sorrise quando Alec sussultò al sentir sfregare l'interno del polso, poi gli risalì lungo il braccio.

 

Ispezionò ogni muscolo, premendo su quelli più tesi finché non si rilassarono. Spostandosi al gomito, guardò la faccia di Alec.

 

"Le parti del nostro corpo che hanno meno peli sono le parti più sensibili" mormorò Magnus, appoggiandosi allo Shadowhunter per massaggiare cerchi lenti nelle pieghe dei gomiti di Alec. Usò i pollici, prima premendo con decisione poi sfiorando a malapena il punto con le dita.

 

Alec era appena consapevole del fatto che il suo respiro era accelerato, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava più velocemente con ogni tocco di dita di Magnus. Stava fluttuando fuori da se stesso, per le sensazioni sulla pelle e il profumo meraviglioso che stava riempiendo la stanza. Notò, comunque, quando le dita di Magnus operarono una sorta di magia sul suo gomito. Fu fin troppo breve, e Magnus proseguì oltre, ma attraverso il suo corpo si era generato un curioso formicolìo.

 

Magnus andò avanti, racchiudendo con le mani il bicipite destro di Alec, quello più vicino a lui, e spinse verso la spalla, tastando surrettiziamente i muscoli di Alec lungo il percorso. Il massaggio non era solo piacevole per chi lo riceveva! Accarezzò il braccio di Alec, ancora e ancora, sentendo quanto fossero robusti quei muscoli, e sogghignando quando Alec li contrasse leggermente.

 

Alec quasi fece il broncio quando Magnus gli lasciò andare il braccio, non era così ingenuo da non aver capito che Magnus aveva goduto nel tastarlo. Poteva aver fatto sfoggio dei suoi muscoli, solo un po'… Chi non vorrebbe impressionare uno Stregone?

 

La delusione per Alec fu di breve durata, quando Magnus si mosse attorno al tavolo e prese l'altra mano. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, fissando Magnus mentre prendeva il suo dito medio e lo succhiava. Gemette quando lui fece ruotare la lingua attorno al dito, leccandogli la punta. Non si era aspettato che fosse così piacevole, sia per la sensazione sia alla vista.

 

"Anche le punte delle dita sono sensibili," disse Magnus quando si tirò indietro prima di succhiargli un secondo dito, fissandolo negli occhi. Succhiò con più energia, e le pupille di Alec si spalancarono e le sue belle labbra carnose si aprirono.

 

Alec poteva sentire il suo pene contrarsi ma non era in grado di distogliere gli occhi da quelli lampeggianti Magnus. Lo fissò più intensamente, cercando di identificare ciò che aveva visto, ma tutto era sparito prima ancora di cominciare. Gli sfuggì un piccolo gemito quando le mani di Magnus gli scivolarono lungo il braccio e giocherellarono sulla piega del suo gomito, mentre lo Stregone continuava a succhiargli le dita, era una cosa fenomenale.

 

Magnus rilasciò il dito di Alec, facendo scivolare le mani su e giù per il suo braccio ancora una volta, prima di posarlo sul ripiano. Si spostò verso la parte anteriore del lettino, fissando Alec negli occhi, mentre aggiungeva altro olio sulle mani e iniziava a strofinargli le spalle larghe e tese.

 

_Madre dei demoni, queste spalle!_ pensò Magnus, scivolando su quelle spalle con una presa salda, facendo scorrere le mani sotto di lui e sfiorandogli la nuca con la punta delle dita. Gemettero assieme quasi contemporaneamente. Si chinò mentre continuava il suo lavoro sulle bellissime spalle di Alec.

 

"La nuca è molto sensibile, specialmente quando qualcuno la bacia o la succhia", sussurrò Magnus all'orecchio di Alec, lasciando giocare il suo respiro su e giù per il suo collo. Fece scivolare la lingua lungo il bordo dell'orecchio, sentendo il brivido che correva attraverso il corpo di Alec vibrare nelle sue mani.

 

Alec sentì il pene contrarsi sempre di più, le palpebre spalancarsi quando Magnus gli succhiò l'orecchio. Stava trovando sempre più difficile ingoiare aria. I suoi fianchi sussultarono quando Magnus lasciò andare l'orecchio, per prendere i lobi di entrambe le orecchie tra le dita e iniziare a massaggiarli.

 

"Che cazzo?" mormorò Alec stordito dalle sensazioni che lo invadevano, puro piacere mentre le dita e i pollici di Magnus scivolavano sui lobi delle sue orecchie. Non riusciva a capire, si era sfiorato o grattato i lobi delle orecchie migliaia di volte e non ne aveva mai guadagnato un'oncia di piacere. Si chiese se Magnus stesse usando la sua magia.

 

"E queste sono le orecchie," ridacchiò Magnus, il suo respiro che ancora una volta giocava sulla pelle scivolosa di Alec. Lasciò perdere quando vide il cazzo di Alec sussultare e gli fece scivolare le mani sul collo, sulle sue spalle e sul petto. Cominciò fra sé quasi a implorare pietà, quando le sue mani si insinuarono tra i peli del petto di Alec, massaggiando con ampi cerchi quei pettorali sublimi e solidi, evitando i capezzoli.

 

Magnus dovette smettere prima di cominciare a muovere i fianchi. Era troppo, il petto sodo di Alec, le sue spalle larghe, i suoni soffocati e ansimanti che gli uscivano da quelle labbra morbide e carnose che sarebbero state così bene contro le sue. Afferrò il flacone del gel e se ne spruzzò un po' sulle dita.

 

Un gemito intenso eruppe dalle labbra di Alec quando Magnus iniziò a circondare i capezzoli con qualcosa che gli solleticava la pelle e gli faceva pulsare il pene. I suoi occhi si aprirono di scatto, fissando il petto liscio e robusto dello Stregone e il grosso pomo d'Adamo sopra di lui.

 

"Che cos'è?" ansimò Alec, la schiena leggermente arcuata mentre cercava di spingere verso l'alto nel tocco di Magnus, gli occhi che gli roteavano nella testa per il pizzicore ardente che gli dava la sensazione di un fuoco sulla pelle.

 

"È un gel particolare. Stimola le terminazioni nervose sottocutanee, aumentando il piacere di dieci volte ", disse Magnus, sfiorando simultaneamente coi pollici entrambi i capezzoli di Alec. Lo fece ancora e ancora, intervallando con movimenti circolari attorno ai bordi delle areole, prima di toccare i capezzoli con più decisione.

 

"È incredibile" mormorò Alec, inarcandosi ancora un po’ quando Magnus premette di più sui capezzoli, sempre disegnandone i contorni. Il suo respiro stava diventando sempre più teso.

 

"I capezzoli sono una delle parti più sensibili del corpo. Ci sono pochi altri punti che offrono più piacere, "mormorò Magnus, guardando Alec con la pelle d’oca, i peli sul petto che si sollevavano leggermente. Quasi si sfregò la mano sulla bocca, per vedere se stesse sbavando.

 

Ogni volta che lo Shadowhunter gemeva, il pene di Magnus rispondeva con uno spasmo. Si meravigliò di quanto fosse sensibile Alec all’essere toccato, mentre faceva scivolare le mani lungo la sua cassa toracica e sullo stomaco di Alec per unirle nel mezzo. Lasciò che le sue dita rivestite di gel si attardassero sulla pelle sotto l'ombelico di Alec, massaggiando su quel punto in cerchi morbidi.

 

Alec iniziò a spingere con i fianchi, piccoli movimenti, mentre fitte di piacere lo attraversavano. Immaginò che anche quello fosse un altro punto sensibile del suo corpo. Doveva ammetterlo, non aveva mai prestato molta attenzione alla zona, la sua mano di solito andava dritta a masturbarsi. Ma sentiva piccole onde che si increspavano sulla sua pelle

 

Magnus sfiorò con le dita lo stomaco di Alec, là dove arrivava il bordo dei pantaloni, osservando ogni movimento del suo corpo, ascoltando ogni respiro affannoso. Era un punto così sensibile che non poteva trattenersi dal toccare, godendo anche troppo delle reazioni di Alec.

 

Quando i movimenti di Alec divennero più insistenti, Magnus smise di toccarlo. Passò la punta delle dita sui muscoli dello stomaco di lui, per il proprio piacere più che per quello dello Shadowhunter. Tracciò ogni rientranza, lasciando che le sue dita indugiassero ogni volta che Alec gemeva.

 

Alec stava seriamente pensando di afferrare il proprio pene e di masturbarsi. Tutte le volte in cui aveva immaginato le mani di un altro sulla sua pelle, non aveva però mai sognato che sarebbe stato così, ovunque, tutto in una volta, un sovraccarico di sensazioni.

 

Ogni volta che Alec aveva visto un porno, la faccenda era sempre rude e sbrigativa, il tutto per entrare l'uno dentro l'altro il più presto possibile, oppure un tormentarsi a vicenda, incularsi l’un l’altro, tenere il partner sull’orlo della pazzia, legarlo.

 

Era tutta roba che Alec voleva provare, ma la gentilezza del tocco di Magnus gli fece rivedere ciò che pensava di sapere sul sesso. Sì, tutto quelle cose sembravano sexy, follemente sexy, ma sembrava anche che non fosse tutto ciò che era necessario per generare piacere. Il suo cazzo eretto e gocciolante era la testimonianza di quella rivelazione.

 

Magnus rimosse a malincuore le mani dallo stomaco di Alec e le unse di altro olio. Afferrò la bottiglia di gel e si diresse verso il fondo del lettino da massaggio, posando la bottiglia sul tavolo tra le gambe di Alec. Si strofinò l'olio tra i palmi prima di iniziare con la caviglia destra di Alec.

 

Magnus fece scivolare le mani sulla gamba di Alec, fermandosi al ginocchio e tornando indietro, tastando anche quei muscoli. Il massaggio non era solo per Alec, era anche per lui, per percepire la sensazione del corpo di Alec, per vedere dove Alec era più sensibile, e come avrebbe potuto soddisfare lo Shadowhunter. Era forse un crimine se piaceva anche a lui?

 

Alec era così rilassato ed eccitato e confuso che non sapeva nemmeno dove fossero finite le mani di Magnus finché non fu troppo tardi. "Giallo!" quasi mormorò, allontanandosi dal tocco di Magnus.

 

Magnus tolse immediatamente le mani, registrando improvvisamente il cambio di colore. Con il cuore che batteva veloce, si mosse verso il capo del lettino per prestare ad Alec tutta la sua attenzione.

 

"Perché hai usato il colore giallo, Alexander?" chiese, in tono professionale, mentre fissava gli occhi di Alec.

 

"È stupido, mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto urlare così," mormorò Alec, un po' mortificato e un po’ impressionato dalla velocità con cui Magnus aveva reagito.  _Lo intendeva davvero, quando diceva che si sarebbe fermato immediatamente._

 

"Non c'è nulla di stupido in questa stanza, Alec. Se c'è qualcosa che non ti piace o ti mette a disagio, voglio che tu usi i tuoi colori, a voce alta quanto vuoi ", disse Magnus annuendo in segno di incoraggiamento, quando Alec incontrò il suo sguardo. Aveva già una sua idea ma chiese comunque. "Che cosa ho fatto che non ti piaceva?"

 

"I piedi", disse Alec con una smorfia, un brivido che lo attraversava. "È stupido, è solo ... i piedi mi fanno schifo. Tanti anni a condividere il bagno con tuo fratello o ad allenarsi a piedi nudi con lui, e infine anche solo il pensiero dei piedi ti fa sentire male" disse, ricordando tutte le volte che suo fratello Jace aveva usato contro di lui l’arma del disgusto, di solito mettendogli un piede in faccia per vincere un combattimento.

 

"E non ti piace nemmeno che i tuoi stessi piedi vengano toccati?" chiese Magnus, ringraziando Lilith in silenzio, nemmeno lui era un fan, quando si trattava di piedi. Aveva cacciato dal suo letto degli amanti, per essersi sentito chiedere di succhiare loro le dita dei piedi. Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena al solo pensiero.

 

"No, scusa, è strano?" chiese Alec, sperando che Magnus non gli dicesse che era un mostro.

 

"Niente affatto, neanche a me piacciono particolarmente i piedi," disse Magnus, facendo una faccia che dichiarava la sua avversione per la cosa.

 

"Allora ... perché ...?" chiese Alec, confuso sul perché Magnus avesse iniziato a massaggiargli i piedi se non gli piaceva. "Tu non hai dato un colore quando hai iniziato a toccarli", gli fece notare Alec, non per dispetto, ma per curiosità. "Se non ti piacciono i piedi, perché non evitarli del tutto?"

 

"Non si tratta di ciò che mi piace o non mi piace. Lo scopo di questo massaggio è conoscere il tuo corpo, vedere cosa funziona per te". Magnus ridacchiò, allungando la mano e percorrendo la linea delle sopracciglia aggrottate di Alec. "Ma è anche per vedere cosa invece ti spegne. Se qualcosa è un limite per te, ho bisogno di saperlo, in modo da poterlo evitare in futuro. Ricorda, non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi. "

 

"Quindi darai un colore quando sarà il mio turno?" chiese Alec, rizzandosi su un gomito per guardare Magnus. Non aveva intenzione di toccargli i piedi, ma forse c'era un'altra parte del suo corpo che lo Stregone non amava farsi toccare da altri, e lui voleva esserne consapevole.

 

"Il tuo turno per cosa?" chiese Magnus, cercando di evitare di corrugare la fronte e di grattarsi dietro la testa. Voleva che Alec facesse domande, anche se non era sicuro di dove volesse arrivare lo Shadowhunter.

 

"Per fare un massaggio a te?" chiese Alec, osservando l'espressione confusa di Magnus. "A meno che tu non lo voglia da me? Voglio dire, hai detto che ci saranno dimostrazioni e parti pratiche alle lezioni. Pensavo che lo avrei fatto anche io per te" disse, agitando la mano sul suo corpo. Quando vide la sorpresa nell’espressione di Magnus, proseguì, acquisendo maggiore sicurezza quando si rese conto che Magnus non lo correggeva.

 

"Lo scopo non è quello di conoscere il corpo dell’altro?" chiese ancora, sogghignando quando Magnus annuì, un piccolo sorriso all’angolo delle labbra. "Beh, come potrei conoscerti se non ti tocco?" domandò, sentendosi più audace di quanto non fosse stato in tutta la notte.

 

"Suppongo che sia una valida osservazione," ammise Magnus, reprimendo una risatina al vedere il sorrisetto di superiorità di Alec. Si era aspettato di stroncare lo Shadowhunter, prima che arrivasse a quel punto. "Vuoi continuare?" chiese quando Alec si sdraiò.

 

"Verde," Alec sorrise mentre si stiracchiava. "Purché non tocchi di nuovo i miei piedi", aggiunse.  _Come se rinunciassi al resto!_ Si era divertito troppo per smettere adesso.

 

Magnus gettò indietro la testa, quasi tenendosi i fianchi dal ridere quando Alec si mise di nuovo comodo.

 

Mentre Magnus era lì, a pochi centimetri da lui, scosso dalle risate, Alec gli fissava il cazzo. Stavano succedendo cose interessanti al corpo di Magnus. Alec dovette lottare contro la voglia di allungare la mano per toccarlo, mentre si muoveva così vicino al suo viso. Notò che l'erezione di Magnus non era diminuita molto durante la loro conversazione. E neppure la sua, nonostante si parlasse di piedi.

 

Magnus rimase senza fiato, guardando verso Alec, sogghignando quando vide dove si posava il suo sguardo. Fece un piccolo movimento di fianchi, riscuotendo Alec dalle sue fantasticherie e scosse la testa quando vide lo sguardo colpevole nei suoi occhi. Si chinò, vicino alla testa di Alec.

 

"Potresti anche abituarti a guardarlo, Alexander, dodici settimane sono un sacco di tempo," gli sussurrò all'orecchio prima di raddrizzarsi, guardando con analoga attenzione il pene di Alec. E represse un ghigno quando lo vide vibrare.

 

Alec si posò un braccio sugli occhi, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, lacerato tra l'imbarazzo e l’eccitazione dovuta al respiro di Magnus e alle parole nel suo orecchio, che gli facevano desiderare di toccarsi. Poteva sentire il suo cazzo sforzarsi di raggiungere Magnus.

 

Gli sfuggì un sospiro quando le mani di Magnus tornarono sul suo corpo. Sbirciò da sotto il braccio per vedere nuovamente Magnus tornare alla sua gamba. Fece un balzo quando le dita magiche di Magnus trovarono la parte posteriore del suo ginocchio, colpito ancora una volta dal piacere.

 

Magnus si concentrò sul retro del ginocchio di Alec, usando il gel fresco con buoni risultati. Lo sfregò sulla pelle sensibile con delicati cerchi delle dita, mentre i suoi occhi si spostavano ripetutamente sul cazzo di Alec. Si riscosse, costringendosi a concentrarsi.

 

"Anche quella è un'area sensibile?" chiese Alec, con voce tremante. Poteva sentire che lo era, la sua gamba quasi vibrava nella presa di Magnus. Ma chiese comunque, pensando di prendere appunti per quando fosse il suo turno.

 

"Estremamente. Varia, da un corpo all'altro, da quanto è sensibile una persona. Ma le aree su cui mi sono concentrato, quelle sono le zone erogene più comuni su un corpo maschile. Potresti averne altre tutte tue, "disse Magnus, accarezzandogli con le mani la coscia.

 

Alec gemette quando le dita di Magnus lasciarono una scia formicolante nella parte interna della coscia, i suoi fianchi sussultarono ancora una volta. Era un movimento puramente istintivo, il suo corpo cercava di avvicinarsi al tocco di Magnus. Le sue gambe si aprirono leggermente di loro stessa volontà, allargandosi per dare a Magnus più accesso per i lenti e morbidi cerchi che disegnavano le sue mani.

 

"Questa è una delle parti più sensibili del tuo corpo", disse Magnus, la voce bassa e rauca mentre ascoltava i respiri affannosi di Alec. Fece scivolare le dita più vicino al pene di Alec, perdendo la testa al sentire quanto i muscoli delle cosce fossero sodi, al vedere come Alec avesse una quantità perfetta di peli sulle gambe, mentre le sue dita bagnate di gel vi scivolavano attraverso.

 

Magnus stese il mignolo quando raggiunse l'inguine di Alec, sfiorando con il dito il perineo, l'ultimo punto di piacere sul corpo maschile, oltre alla prostata stessa. Lo massaggiò delicatamente per un secondo, prima di ritirarsi, guardando e sentendo le cosce di Alec tremare.

 

"Chiamiamo questo "punto P", puoi stimolare la prostata esternamente massaggiando quel punto", disse Magnus dolcemente mentre si spostava sull'altra coscia di Alec, chinandosi sul tavolo per raggiungerlo. Non toccò più il perineo di Alec, sapendo che non era pronto per quello.

 

Alec non sapeva se chiudere gli occhi o guardare Magnus che gli spostava la coscia e allungare la mano per afferrare il suo pene là dove premeva sulla sua gamba. Poteva sentire quanto fosse incredibilmente eccitato Magnus, quasi eretto quanto lui.

 

Le cosce di Alec si contrassero con più forza quando Magnus strofinò le unghie nella parte interna della coscia, e la sua mano vibrò in direzione del suo sesso. Aveva bisogno di un po’ di contatto e non era sicuro che Magnus glielo permettesse. Lo Stregone dopotutto aveva parlato solo di bacio e massaggio.

 

"Sentiti libero di toccarti, Alec," mormorò Magnus mentre faceva scorrere le mani su e giù per la coscia di Alec, sfiorando di tanto in tanto i suoi testicoli, quando arrivava all'inguine. "La masturbazione è perfettamente normale, ed è comprensibile se hai bisogno di venire, sarei sorpreso se tu non lo fossi," disse in tono pratico.

 

Alec era lacerato, voleva disperatamente afferrare il suo cazzo, ma non si era mai masturbato davanti a nessuno prima, l'aveva immaginato, molte volte, ma non l’aveva mai fatto. Per poco non perse la testa quando Magnus si sfiorò di nuovo le palle.

 

Vedendo l'indecisione nei begli occhi nocciola che lo fissavano, Magnus afferrò la mano di Alec, posandogliela sul cazzo e stringendola con la propria.

 

"Tòccati", disse, volendo che Alec si sentisse a suo agio. Avrebbe potuto facilmente portare Alec all’orgasmo continuando a fare esattamente quello che stava facendo ora, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato più piacevole per Alec sentire qualcosa che lo toccasse.

 

Alec non poté resistere, non quando ebbe il proprio pene in mano. Lasciò che le parole di Magnus giocassero nella sua testa, immaginando che gli avesse dato un ordine, e non un permesso. Cominciò a masturbarsi mentre Magnus tornava a torturargli le cosce.

 

Alec sentì raddoppiare il piacere, il suo imbarazzo pian piano si sciolse mentre si strofinava. Per quanto volesse chiudere gli occhi, non poteva distogliere lo sguardo da Magnus, dallo sguardo che Magnus aveva posato sulla sua mano.  _Come cazzo fa ad essere così sexy?_ stava chiedendosi silenziosamente.

 

Magnus si costrinse a concentrarsi sul compito a portata di mano. Il compito della sua mano. Continuò a guardare Alec masturbarsi, mentre gli massaggiava la parte interna della coscia, imparando il tipo di presa e di movimento che gli piaceva e facendone tesoro per le future lezioni. Si morse il labbro inferiore quando la mano di Alec accelerò, mentre il suo stesso pene gocciolava costantemente all’udire bassi lamenti provenienti da Alec. E a vedere il flusso che usciva dal suo.

 

Alec strinse le cosce quando sentì i testicoli contrarsi, bloccò la mano di Magnus premendovela contro, mentre le sue gambe si irrigidivano. Grugnì il proprio orgasmo mentre getti di sperma caldo si spargevano sul suo addome, fissando ad occhi spalancati Magnus che si leccava le labbra mentre il respiro gli esplodeva dai polmoni. Quasi implorò Magnus di leccarlo, mezzo spaventato, mezzo eccitato dall'immagine che gli riempiva la testa.

 

Magnus strinse la parte interna della coscia di Alec mentre incontrava lo sguardo dello Shadowhunter, sapendo che il suo glamour stava per svanire. Combatté, usando ogni grammo della forza di volontà che possedeva per mantenerlo. C'era qualcosa di terribilmente eccitante nel guardare qualcuno masturbarsi. E lo stomaco di Alec, ricoperto di sperma.  _Lilith, abbi pietà di me!_

 

"Perché mi è piaciuto così tanto?" chiese Alec senza fiato, dando al suo cazzo un altro strattone, quando una sorta di scossa di assestamento lo attraversò. Sapeva che il suo stomaco e probabilmente il suo petto erano ricoperti di sperma, ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Magnus. Lampeggiavano di nuovo di quel colore dorato. Aspettò che cambiasse qualcosa, con la speranza in petto di poter assistere, ma il colore bruno era già tornato.

 

"Hai segnato il voyeurismo e l'esibizionismo nel tuo questionario come una possibilità da esplorare", disse Magnus, tirando un sospiro di sollievo quando il suo glamour si stabilizzò. "Queste due cose sono strettamente collegate. E direi che hai più di un interesse, l'esibizionista in te è appena venuto fuori ", disse con un sorriso.

 

"L’attimo prima, ero imbarazzato, subito dopo ho trovato follemente sexy che tu mi stessi guardando", disse Alec, cercando di comprendere la contraddizione.

 

"I pensieri e i desideri non si escludono a vicenda l'un l'altro, puoi comunque essere imbarazzato e godere allo stesso tempo, alcune persone invece cedono all’imbarazzo. Ti ci vorrà un po' per abituarti al fatto che io ti guardi, questo è tutto nuovo per te. Ma non significa che non te la possa godere anche tu ", disse Magnus, accarezzandogli la gamba.

 

Alec strinse le labbra, combattendo l'impulso di insistere che non aveva senso. Si tirò su a sedere, gemendo quando sentì l'umidità sullo stomaco, una nuova ondata di imbarazzo lo pervase, insieme ad un segreto godimento nell’esserne ricoperto. Non mancò di cogliere il bagliore dorato degli occhi di Magnus quando lo Stregone gli fissò lo stomaco.

 

Magnus lo pulì con un gesto della mano prima di fare qualcosa per cui Alec poteva non essere pronto. Era incredibilmente eccitato dall’aver osservato lo sperma di Alec, specialmente quando lo aveva visto sparso su tutto lo stomaco tonico e cosparso di peli, l'immagine ormai radicata nella sua testa. Gli aveva fatto leccare di nuovo le labbra, anche se lo sperma era sparito.

 

C'era la possibilità che Alec si fosse dispiaciuto quando lo sperma era scomparso con un gesto di mano di Magnus, piuttosto che con una leccata della sua lingua. Tuttavia non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Scese dal tavolo e si stiracchiò, sentendosi rilassato, assonnato, su di giri e ancora un po’ eccitato, tutto nello stesso momento. Almeno aveva messo da parte il suo imbarazzo.

 

"E’ il mio turno," disse Alec con un sorriso mentre allungava la mano e afferrava quella di Magnus, tirandolo verso il lettino da massaggio, praticamente spingendocelo sopra. Guardò Magnus che ci saliva, appena imbronciato quando vide che si stendeva con cura sullo stomaco.  _Con molta cautela,_  pensò con un sorriso, prima di aggirare il lettino per dare un'occhiata agli oli da massaggio, fissando spudoratamente il culo di Magnus mentre andava e quasi massacrandosi l’alluce soprappensiero.

 

Sii riscosse e cominciò a prendere in mano i flaconi, ispezionando le eleganti iscrizioni sulle diverse etichette scritte a mano e stappandoli per annusarli. Quando ne trovò uno che gli piaceva, uno che odorava di Magnus, ne versò un po' sulla mano, e posò la bottiglia sul tavolo.

 

Mentre si strofinava le mani unte, Alec faceva scivolare gli occhi su ogni centimetro di Magnus, sentendosi un ragazzino grasso in un buffet dove si mangia a volontà. Riuscì a trattenersi dall'andare direttamente al culo di Magnus, scegliendo invece di cominciare dalla sua schiena. Quando si chinò su Magnus e gli ebbe posato le mani sulla pelle, iniziando con cerchi morbidi e ampi, celebrò fra sé e sé una danza di vittoria.

 

Magnus adagiò il viso nel foro del letto, chiedendosi se valesse la pena crearne un altro per il suo pene. Si trattenne, preoccupato dal poter iniziare a usarlo come buco per fottere. Stava già respirando a fatica, solo al pensiero di giacere in quella zona calda e umida di Alec quando lui iniziò a massaggiargli la schiena con l’olio.  _Cazzo! Un massaggio!_

 

Magnus inspirò, sentendo con un sorriso il profumo di sandalo indiano, era il suo preferito. Con uno sforzo monumentale si concentrò su ciò che Alec stava facendo, essendo già al limite per tutto il tempo che Alec aveva trascorso nel suo appartamento.

 

"Puoi applicare più pressione di così, se ti va, Alexander," disse Magnus, sentendo sulla schiena quei tocchi morbidi. Erano gentili ma sentiva che Alec si tratteneva, o perché non si sentiva sicuro di dove toccare o perché temesse di fargli male, non lo sapeva.

 

"Usalo come un'opportunità per conoscere il mio corpo, scopri cosa mi stimola. Puoi usare la pressione che preferisci, ma a me piace più intensa, " disse Magnus, le parole che uscirono come un gemito quando Alec premette più forte sulla sua pelle.

 

Alec sentì i muscoli sotto le sue mani, robusti sotto la liscia pelle dorata. Le spalle di Magnus erano ampie, la vita più stretta, la schiena un delizioso arco quando lo Stregone si muoveva sotto le sue mani. E quelle fossette!

 

Alec mosse appena il corpo per far scorrere le mani lungo la spina dorsale di Magnus, spostando rapidamente lo sguardo in direzione della sua testa quando lo Stregone gemette, fermando le dita. Stava cominciando a chiedersi se gli avesse fatto male quando lo Stregone alzò lo sguardo da sopra la sua spalla.

 

"Non mi stai facendo male, è piacevole," disse, quando vide l'espressione incerta sulla faccia di Alec. "Non ti preoccupare, ti dirò se è troppo, e posso ancora usare i miei colori", disse prima di seppellire nuovamente la testa nel buco.

 

Alec continuò quello che stava facendo con un'alzata di spalle mentale, facendo scivolare entrambe le mani lungo la spina dorsale di Magnus, mirando alle fossette. Vi affondò i pollici, le sue lunghe dita scivolarono lungo i lati del corpo di Magnus e sopra le ossa del suo bacino. Le tracciò coi pollici, sorridendo quando sentì di nuovo il gemito, rendendosi conto che era un suono di piacere.

 

Tolse le dita dalle fossette e sfiorò l’estremo della spina dorsale di Magnus. Interruppe ancora una volta i suoi movimenti quando il gemito divenne un lamento rauco, chiedendosi se quello fosse uno di quei punti sensibili extra. Quando Magnus smise di emettere quel suono, ripeté il gesto, aggiungendo un po’ di pressione, e si illuminò quando Magnus gemette di nuovo. Continuò a lavorare sul punto con un sorriso trionfante, ricordando come Magnus aveva alternato maggiore e minore pressione.

 

"Hai trovato un altro punto sensibile", ansimò Magnus, alzando gli occhi quando Alec gli sfiorò delicatamente la base della colonna vertebrale. Era un punto molto innervato, ogni ramo si accendeva alla soffice carezza. I suoi fianchi sobbalzarono, e inarcò leggermente la schiena per spingere in alto verso le mani di Alec.

 

Alec perse la concentrazione quando i fianchi di Magnus si sollevarono dal ripiano, il pollice affondò all’estremo della fessura di Magnus. Si riscosse e tirò indietro appena le mani, continuando a disegnare cerchi sulla schiena di Magnus. Non ottenne però lo stesso risultato, avendo perso il punto giusto nella sua eccitazione.

 

Cambiò zona, girandosi per spingere le mani sul torso di Magnus. C'erano più muscoli qui, ognuno forte e degno di ammirazione. Lasciò scivolare i pollici lungo spina dorsale di Magnus e le sue dita gli sfiorarono le costole, chiedendosi se stava eccitandosi di nuovo. Visto che il suo cazzo stava dando deboli segni di vita.

 

_Resisti, è solo la sua schiena. Cosa farai quando toccherai il suo culo, o il suo cazzo, il suo petto o le sue gambe? O quelle cazzo di braccia? Va bene, tutto in lui è stupendo. Concèntrati!_ Alec roteò gli occhi a se stesso, il suo balbettio interno stava diventando ridicolo. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito a sua volta, quando posò le mani sulle ampie spalle di Magnus, avrebbe voluto salire sul tavolo e abbracciarlo, ma lo fece solo abbassare.

 

Magnus stava perdendo la testa, combattendo una battaglia persa con se stesso, quando sentì il corpo di Alec premere contro la sua schiena. Si chiese cosa avrebbe provato se Alec si fosse modellato sulla sua schiena scopandolo.  _Così tante interessanti possibilità!_ Premette più forte il corpo sul letto quando le mani di Alec scivolarono lungo le sue braccia, il respiro dello Shadowhunter che gli soffiava sulla nuca.

 

Alec stava praticamente sbavando mentre faceva scivolare le mani su e giù per le bellissime braccia di Magnus, le sue pur lunghe dita incapaci di avvolgere i robusti muscoli. Stava valutando di afferrare un braccio con entrambe le mani per vedere se le sue dita avrebbero potuto circondarlo, quando vide sulla pelle del lungo collo di Magnus i brividi causati dai suoi respiri affannosi.

 

“Magnus? Hai detto prima, che è piacevole quando qualcuno ti bacia la nuca? " chiese Alec, desiderando disperatamente di chinarsi per l'ultimo paio di centimetri e baciarlo.

 

"Sì?" disse Magnus, girando la testa per cercare di guardare Alec. Fu la mossa sbagliata. O quella giusta, quando il respiro di Alec gli sfiorò il lato del collo. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena alla sensazione. Cercò di concentrarsi. "Volevi chiedere qualcosa?" domandò, osservando Alec con la coda dell'occhio.

 

"Posso..? Sai, baciarla? " chiese Alec, abbassando la testa per guardare Magnus. Il desiderio di premere le sue labbra sul retro del collo di Magnus annullò ogni imbarazzo possibile.

 

"Certo che puoi, questa stanza è un posto sicuro per esplorare. Segui ciò che il tuo corpo ti sta dicendo di fare. Puoi toccarmi ovunque ", disse Magnus, sorridendo quando Alec si raddrizzò e si spostò verso la testa del lettino. Premette di nuovo la faccia nel buco, e la sua gola si seccò quando Alec si avvicinò al bordo del tavolo di fronte a lui. Poteva vedere il cazzo di Alec, proprio nel suo campo visivo.

 

Alec si chinò, ignaro delle immagini mentali che stavano riempiendo la testa di Magnus, e premette un bacio sulla pelle della nuca di Magnus, proprio all'attaccatura dei capelli. Ascoltò il respiro affannoso dello Stregone mentre continuava a baciarlo, un po' più in basso, assaporando la sua pelle sotto le labbra.

 

Alec premeva baci a bocca aperta sulla nuca di Magnus, succhiando leggermente nel rammentare quanto lui gli aveva detto prima. I gemiti soffocati che Magnus emetteva gli facevano vibrare la parte posteriore della gola e lo scuotevano nel profondo.

 

"Cazzo, Alexander!" mormorò Magnus, i suoi fianchi che si muovevano nel tavolo sotto di lui, sentendo nel collo le vibrazioni emesse da Alec. "Non fermarti!" disse quando lui fece per ritrarsi.

 

Alec si chinò ancora e lo fece di nuovo, succhiando la pelle di Magnus. Lasciò che le sue mani scivolassero di nuovo sulle braccia di Magnus, trovando le pieghe dei suoi gomiti. Quando lo Stregone glielo aveva fatto prima, lui aveva quasi perso la testa, così iniziò a massaggiare piccoli cerchi nella pelle sensibile mentre continuava a baciare e succhiare il collo di Magnus.

 

Magnus stava quasi cadendo a pezzi, lo Shadowhunter stava stimolando contemporaneamente tre zone erogene. Non riusciva a impedire ai suoi fianchi di spingere sul lettino da massaggio, cercando qualche attrito sul suo pene. Il basso gemito rauco che gli strappò fu osceno.

 

"Alexander! Cazzo ... " gemette Magnus, con i brividi che correvano in ondate sulla pelle e lungo la schiena. Dovette lottare per non saltare su e trascinare Alec sul letto, mentre praticamente si fotteva nel buco del lettino.

 

Alec si calmò quando vide con la coda dell'occhio i movimenti a scatti di Magnus, sperando di non aver esagerato. "Colore?" chiese senza fiato, pensando che fosse meglio domandare.

 

"Verde!" Mormorò Magnus, respirando affannosamente. Riuscì a sollevare la testa, appoggiandosi sui gomiti per guardare Alec, scuotendo la testa quando vide l'espressione incerta sulla faccia di Alec. Lo Shadowhunter non era nemmeno a conoscenza di quello che stava facendo, c'era qualcosa di così seducentemente innocente al riguardo.

 

"Quelle parti del corpo sono abbastanza sensibili da portare un uomo all'orgasmo quando vengono stimolate in questo modo, probabilmente mi ci avresti portato se avessi continuato," disse Magnus, sorridendo al compiacimento sul viso di Alec.

 

"Ce ne sono altre? Dove sono tutti i punti più sensibili? " chiese Alec un po' troppo impazientemente, desiderando disperatamente di sapere come sarebbe stato vedere Magnus avere un orgasmo. Cercò quasi una penna e un foglio quando Magnus iniziò ad elencarli.

 

"Vediamo, l'interno dei gomiti e la parte posteriore delle ginocchia, la piega tra i lobi delle orecchie e il viso, la parte inferiore della colonna vertebrale," disse Magnus, inarcando un sopracciglio verso Alec, che si era dimostrato particolarmente sensibile. "La nuca, le vibrazioni attraverso quei nervi sono fenomenali. L'incavo alla base della gola, il basso ventre" disse annuendo quando gli occhi di Alec si illuminarono.

 

"I piedi per alcune persone, ma a noi non interessano", disse Magnus, sorridendo alla smorfia di Alec. "Il punto P, come ho detto prima, dietro le orecchie, la piega dove le natiche incontrano la coscia è ultra-sensibile, il retro e l'interno coscia, come hai potuto verificare prima, è mozzafiato. I capezzoli ... così, praticamente dappertutto, "ridacchiò.

 

Alec annuì, non aveva mai pensato che tutto il corpo potesse offrire piacere, la sua educazione si era tristemente limitata a ciò che aveva visto nel porno. Non se ne parlava neppure, delle sensazioni e delle zone erogene, di solito era solo una scopata, per avere un orgasmo il più rapidamente possibile.

 

Mentre i suoi occhi percorrevano su e giù il corpo di Magnus, Alec combatteva il sorriso che stava cercando di sollevargli gli angoli della bocca. Spinse di nuovo giù Magnus, ridacchiando quando lui crollò con un "oomf" e afferrò un paio di flaconi, l'olio che aveva usato prima e una bottiglia di gel, e si diresse verso l'altra estremità del tavolo.

 

Posò l'olio sul tavolo e aprì il cappuccio del gel con un sorriso. Cominciò a mappare tutti i punti sensibili che Magnus aveva menzionato, spruzzando il gel stimolante sul retro delle ginocchia di Magnus e trascinandone una linea lungo la parte posteriore di ogni coscia e lunghe le pieghe sexy delle sue natiche prima di richiudere il flacone e afferrare e l'olio.

 

Magnus dovette aggrapparsi i bordi del lettino quando capì quello che Alec aveva fatto, il suo cervello stordito gli urlò che stava per succedere qualcosa di speciale. L'anticipazione gli corse nelle vene mentre ascoltava il suono di Alec che oliava le mani.

 

_Costui apprende alla svelta, Alexander Lightwood sarà la mia morte._ Il cervello di Magnus gli sussurrava sornione, ma il resto di lui stava per accogliere quella morte lenta e piena di piacere che lo attendeva.  _Che modo di andarsene!_ mormorò a se stesso, già immaginando la sua lapide.

 

Alec andò direttamente alla parte posteriore delle ginocchia di Magnus, usando un tocco leggero come una piuma per strofinare lentamente la piccola pozza di gel nella sua pelle elastica. Ricordava bene il modo in cui Magnus aveva alternato carezze morbide e intense.

 

Ascoltando i soffici gemiti di Magnus, Alec premette più forte, sentendo il formicolio nei polpastrelli dei pollici, mentre massaggiava con il miscuglio di gel / olio le gambe senza riposo di Magnus. Doveva ammetterlo, era stato divertente vedere Magnus cadere a pezzi sotto il suo tocco, dopotutto l'inesperto era lui.

 

Magnus giaceva in uno stato di beatitudine mentale, gli occhi che roteavano di tanto in tanto mentre Alec aggrediva ogni nervo che terminava nella parte posteriore delle ginocchia. Migliorò solo quando Alec si arrampicò sul tavolo e sedette tra le sue gambe, prima di dedicarsi al retro delle cosce.

 

Alec considerò il sonoro gemito di Magnus come un segno di approvazione, mentre si sistemava in ginocchio tra le sue gambe. Aveva ragionato sul fatto che avrebbe potuto essere un po’ eccessivo, ma aveva bisogno di un accesso migliore.

 

Fece scivolare entrambe le mani sulla parte posteriore delle cosce di Magnus e indietreggiò verso l’interno; il modo in cui Magnus rimaneva disteso con le gambe aperte, rendeva più facile il compito, dandogli pieno accesso al suo interno coscia. Era una vista spettacolare!

 

Costringendosi a concentrarsi sul compito, Alec ripeté il movimento, ancora e ancora, tastando ogni centimetro. Lasciò che le sue dita sfiorassero le pieghe sotto le natiche di Magnus, e il suo pene si contrasse quando Magnus emise un respiro tremante e ansimante.

 

Poi Magnus si spinse in alto, verso le mani di Alec, e un piccolo lamento gli sfuggì quando Alec gli diede una strizzata; i pollici dello Shadowhunter scivolavano tra le sue gambe, sfiorandogli i testicoli mentre gli massaggiava le natiche. Respinse il pensiero di suggerire ad Alec di infilargli il pollice nel culo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre immaginava la scena.

 

Alec intanto muoveva quei pollici in cerchio, godendosi le reazioni di Magnus. Sapeva che gli stava toccando le palle e non voleva oltrepassare il limite, ma Magnus sembrava goderne. "Qual è il tuo colore?" chiese per esserne sicuro.

 

"Verde," gemette Magnus, volendo sbattere la testa sul tavolo quando le mani di Alec percorsero il suo sedere verso l’alto e poi ridiscesero, mentre i pollici percorrevano l’orlo della sua fessura. Era esasperatamente vicino e sfortunatamente, troppo lontano dal suo buco. E la stretta sulle natiche! Alec stava sicuramente cercando di torturarlo a morte! Poteva sentire ovunque il formicolio del gel, che aumentava la sensazione.

 

Alec tornò alle pieghe sulla parte inferiore del sedere di Magnus, i pollici che affondavano nuovamente tra sue le gambe. Lo guardò sobbalzare e sussultare, mentre sfiorava il perineo del suo proprietario. Ogni reazione lo portava a mordersi il labbro, mentre anche il suo respiro accelerava.

 

"Cazzo, proprio lì," ansimò Magnus, i polmoni contratti dalla fitta di piacere che percepì nella prostata e lungo la spina dorsale. Cercò di respirare, quando Alec aggiunse un po' più di pressione al suo perineo, mentre quel movimento gli stimolava la prostata ancor di più.

 

Alec aggiunse sempre più pressione, girando il pollice su quel punto, ancora e ancora, lasciando che l'altra mano disegnasse cerchi sulle natiche ogni volta che Magnus sussultava verso di lui. I lamenti intensi e bassi provenienti da Magnus lo indussero a fare più pressione.

 

"Non così forte, puoi ... cazzo ... puoi farmi male ... con troppa ... pressione," gemette Magnus, incapace di trattenere quel suono.

 

Alec diminuì la pressione e tenne il pollice in posizione, lasciando che i fianchi di Magnus si muovessero spontaneamente, in modo che fosse lo stregone a modulare l’intensità. Lo fissò quando Magnus iniziò a strofinarsi contro il suo pollice, la lingua che guizzava a leccare il labbro inferiore ogni volta che quel pollice gli sfiorava il perineo. Spinse in avanti solo un po', sorridendo quando le cosce e il sedere di Magnus iniziarono a tremare.

 

Magnus tirò fuori la testa dal foro nel lettino e affondò la faccia nell'incavo del proprio gomito, gemendo contro al propria carne quando le sue palle si contrassero. Grugnì il suo orgasmo, con le dita dei piedi che si arricciavano mentre Alec continuava il movimento circolare con maggior pressione, costringendolo ad esplodere tra il suo corpo e il tavolo.

 

Alec si fermò quando l'intero corpo di Magnus sembrò collassare su se stesso, contorcendosi sul lettino mentre dalle labbra dello Stregone fuorusciva una serie di imprecazioni. Si sporse in avanti, cercando di sbirciare la faccia di Magnus là dove era nascosta nel suo braccio.

 

“Magnus? Stai bene? " chiese, sollevando un sopracciglio quando sentì Magnus emettere semplicemente un grugnito. "Qual è il tuo colore? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?" domandò ancora, continuando a sbirciare la parte del viso di Magnus che poteva vedere da quella posizione.

 

"Il mio colore è verde, Alexander," mormorò Magnus senza fiato quando ebbe abbastanza forza per alzare la testa. Si prese un minuto per ricomporsi e riprendere il glamour, prima di trascinarsi sul lettino, facendo passare una gamba sopra la testa di Alec per mettersi in posizione seduta, in modo da guardarlo in faccia, le gambe penzolanti ai due lati del ripiano.

 

"È stato fantastico, hai lavorato benissimo," mormorò Magnus fissandolo negli occhi. Sorrise quando l'espressione preoccupata scomparve dal viso di Alec per essere sostituita da un’espressione di orgoglio. Si avvicinò a lui, e col pollice gli stuzzicò il labbro inferiore che Alec teneva fra i denti.

 

Alec gli scivolò più accanto, le sue ginocchia sfiorarono quelle di Magnus là dove le gambe penzolavano ai lati del lettino da massaggio. Si sporse in avanti quando Magnus gli prese il mento e le loro labbra si sfiorarono.

 

Poi Magnus gli passò la mano tra i capelli mentre premeva più forte sulle sue labbra, non approfondendo il bacio, ma mostrando semplicemente la sua gratitudine per quell'orgasmo esplosivo che gli aveva donato. Tenne la gamba premuta contro quella di Alec per assicurarsi che lo Shadowhunter percepisse la sua vicinanza. Le tenerezze dopo il sesso costituivano una parte importante delle sue lezioni.

 

"Come ti senti oggi?" gli chiese Magnus quando si tirò indietro, sorridendo quando il viso di Alec si illuminò.

 

"E' stato stupefacente. Meglio di quanto mi aspettassi. Non avevo capito che ci sarebbe stato tanto coinvolgimento ", disse Alec, accettando il bicchiere d'acqua e il piattino di biscotti che Magnus aveva evocato. Stava morendo di fame ed era terribilmente assetato, ma era in estasi, esaltato dal piacere che aveva dato e ricevuto.

 

"Hai lavorato così bene, meglio di quanto mi aspettassi," lo lodò Magnus, sporgendosi in avanti e posandogli una mano sul ginocchio, mantenendo il contatto. Non era stata una cosa impegnativa come un BDSM, ciononostante era stata una prova, e nella sua mente questo lo rendeva responsabile del benessere di Alec.

 

"Hai ricevuto il tuo primo orgasmo da un'altra persona ed è stata la prima volta che hai dato un orgasmo a qualcun altro. Come ti senti?" chiese Magnus, sorseggiando la sua acqua.

 

"Incredibile, era tutto così intenso, c'era così tanto su cui concentrarsi, ma è stato ... incredibile," Alec scrollò le spalle, incapace di trovare un altro modo per descriverlo.

 

"Pensi che vorrai continuare le tue lezioni?" chiese poi Magnus, ridacchiando quando Alec annuì con enfasi.

 

"Non vedo l'ora di saperne di più", disse Alec, sogghignando mentre immaginava cos'altro avrebbe potuto insegnargli Magnus. Doveva ammettere, dopo tutto non era stata una cattiva idea. Era sicuro che le successive undici settimane se le sarebbe godute immensamente.

 


End file.
